Primera vez
by Tsuki W
Summary: Breve continuación de Entre amigos FIC LIME.


Y bueno...con dos fics en los que hice mención somera de ciertos impulsos de los personajes, me decidí en este tratar por vez primera de realizar un fic del tipo lime, bueno, aunque sea toronjita XD. Así que no sean tan duras en sus críticas ¡arigato!

Cabe mencionar además que éste es un capítulo especial que ocurre posterior a la finalización de mi fic "Entre amigos...". (¡ay dios! Qué pena me da... --)

Primera vez 

Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que Paola estuvo con sus amigos en el Instituto Toho. Ellos tomaron diversos caminos, unos en la Universidad de Toho, y otros muchos menos continuando con su carrera futbolística, mientras ella se encuentra por fin en el último año de Instituto. Entre los últimos mencionados, Kojiro partió a Italia a buscar mejor suerte en la Juventus; mientras Takeshi, Kazuki y Ken, lo hicieron en clubes de su país, incursionando en los equipos juveniles.

Debido a tan drástica decisión, Ken y Paola se ven sólo ocasionalmente, ya que aunque Yokohama no queda muy lejos de Tokyo, su horario de entrenamiento no le permite la libertad que él quisiera para visitar a su novia.

Por su parte Paola en tan sólo esos dos años ha crecido y desarrollado bastante. Pero aunque su cuerpo se vea cada vez más adulto, sus actitudes no tanto, ya que suele entablar discusiones bromistas y absurdas en cada ocasión que se encuentra con su siempre mejor amigo, Kazuki Sorimachi.

Su amiga Naoko ya tuvo la dicha de dar a luz a una preciosa niñita de nombre Misuki, que ahora tiene un año y algunos meses. Ella y su ahora esposo Imai, han batallado duramente contra sus familias tratando de mantener estabilidad dentro de su hogar. Y aunque no ha sido fácil, han estado criando a su hija de la mejor manera posible, ya que es muy cierto aquello que se dice que "no hay escuela para ser padres".

Paola ha seguido frecuentando a Naoko, y ambas se encuentran muy emocionadas porque dentro de poco sería el acto de graduación de la menor de toda la familia Wakabayashi. El acto será el reencuentro de todos sus amigos, ya que algunos retornarían al país sólo para ese día, como Kawabe volvería de Inglaterra o Shimano de Brasil luego de visitar a su hermano mayor. Pero sobra comentar que la germano japonesa se encontraba más animada porque después de casi dos meses podría ver a Ken, y la entusiasmaba la intriga de saber lo que él le diría después de tan penosa separación.

-Oye, ¿no te parece que este vestido está como muy atrevido? –preguntó Paola sonrojada, mirándose en el espejo de una boutique

-Naa, es más, me parece perfecto para esa noche –comentó Naoko, viendo el vestido negro entallado hasta la rodilla que traía su amiga

-Pero Naoko –replicó la otra chica, viendo el gran escote que llevaba el vestido- No tengo mucho como para llenarlo

-Bah, eso se arregla con un buen brasier –la despreocupó su amiga

-¡Vaya! Gracias por confirmar mi falta de "pechonalidad" –se indignó Paola

-No te preocupes Paola, o si no de plano ¡acudimos a los rellenos! –se burló Naoko, provocando que su amiga frunza el ceño

-Menuda amiga me vine a cargar... –refunfuñó la Wakabayashi, volviendo al vestidor

Minutos después ambas salían de la boutique. Naoko empujaba el carrito en el que dormía su hijita, mientras Paola balanceaba contenta la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Sabes si el capitán podrá venir? –preguntó la esposa de Imai

-Probablemente –respondió su amiga vagamente- Le dijo a Ken que haría hasta lo imposible por estar aquí

-Jajaja, qué ¿él tampoco se cree que al fin salgas del Instituto?

-¡Cuál al fin! Si hubiera sido por Matsumoto y compañía, ¡me graduaba en primer año! Jajaja

Ambas llegaron al dormitorio que ya sólo ocupaba Paola, en el Instituto Toho.

-Cuando te fuiste esto quedó muy vacío –confesó Paola melancólica

-Estar en un lugar distinto a éste tampoco es muy agradable que digamos –replicó Naoko, viéndolo todo con nostalgia- Ni siquiera al compartirlo con Imai, ya que en ocasiones necesito un lugar más privado

-Pues puedes venir a dormir aquí cuando quieras –le anunció su amiga sonriente- Sabes que tu cama siempre estará vacía...

Iban a seguir con la comentadera de no ser porque Misuki se despertó de mal humor y comenzó a hacer berrinche.

En Alemania, Francia a Inglaterra, toda la familia Wakabayashi se alistaba para ir a Japón. Los padres de Genzo estaban de lo más emocionados, mientras su hijo, si lo estaba, disimulaba muy bien. El SGGK había hablado con su prima, provocándole con su llamado una hipermegasecreción de bilis aquél día, diciéndole que lo sentía mucho pero no podría estar presente por tener un partido muy importante que jugar. Aquella noticia mejoró el ánimo de Paola, quien "lo lamentó en el alma", pero le dijo que él debía ocuparse responsablemente de sus prioridades.

------------------------------------------------------

La tan ansiada noche llegó. Como se fue a las rápidas, Ken no tuvo tiempo más que de cambiarse en su dormitorio de hotel y marcharse hacia el salón del hotel donde sería la fiesta de graduación. Lastimosamente no había podido ir a la graduación misma, pero al menos lo consolaba el hecho de poder ver a Paola.

Kojiro también había llegado y se encontraba ya reunido con varios de sus amigos y ex compañeros de equipo, conversando en un rincón del lujoso lugar. Cuando Kazuki llegó, acompañado de Tsubaki que lucía radiante, también se les unió, saludándolos efusivamente. Mucho no habían cambiado físicamente, y ni qué decir de sus personalidades. Sin embargo fue objeto de burla el excesivo bronceado de Shimano.

-Qué querían, ya les dije que me insolé en Copacabana y me quedé dormido en la playa –les contó indignado, recordando lo dolorosa que había sido la quemazón de piel de aquella vez

-Seguro fuiste a ver encueradas –dijo Naoko, quien lucía un lindo vestido celeste largo de tirantes- ¡Ése es tu castigo por libidinoso!

-Nada de eso, yo fui con las más puras intenciones –inventó el aludido, desatando murmuros de incredulidad en sus amigos

-Hola chicos –saludó Ken sonriente, acercándose a ellos

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quién le sentó bien el clima marino –comentó Naoko complacida, recorriéndolo con la mirada

-Ejem, ejem... –aclaró la garganta su esposo, sintiéndose celoso

-Pero nadie como tú –lo mimó ella con una caricia en la mejilla

-¿Y Paola? –preguntó Ken algo desilusionado de no encontrarla por ahí

-Debe estar con su nuevo novio en alguna sesión de amor –inventó Koike maliciosamente- Como la tienes tan descuidada...

-¿De qué hablas? –indagó Ken palideciendo

-Jajaja, es broma –aclaró el mismo Hideto, mientras el resto también se echaba a reír- No ha llegado todavía

-Sus padres insistieron en acompañarla –contó Naoko

-¿Sus padres están aquí? –preguntó Kojiro sorprendido

-Bueno, su padre estaba pero volvió esta tarde a Singapur –siguió la muchacha- Sin embargo su madre y su nuevo esposo todavía están aquí

-¿Y los padres de Genzo? –inquirió Kazuki

-Estaban en el acto de la mañana, pero también debían volver esta noche a Inglaterra

-¿Y Genzo? –preguntó Shimano divertido

-Ja, el pobre tenía un partido por jugar –bufó Naoko con sarcasmo

-¡Muchachos! –se escuchó una exclamación de felicidad

Momentos después Takeshi los saludaba con un abrazo cariñoso a todos ellos. Pese a la amena charla que sostenían, Ken se veía ansioso, viendo de rato en rato hacia la entrada principal.

Entonces ocurrió: vio aparecer a Paola en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba puesto el vestido negro que ya conocía Naoko, ése con un provocativo escote adelante y atrás, entallado y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, ya que entró seguida de una bonita mujer alta, de piel blanca, cabello rubio claro, que era llevada del brazo por un hombre también de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos claros.

-Nos vemos después, mamá –murmuró Paola, cuando sus ojos se toparon con sus amigos

-¿Quieres que te esperemos hasta el final? –preguntó su madre en alemán

-No, quedé en ir a casa de Naoko después –respondió su hija en japonés, marchándose- Hasta mañana

Su madre suspiró resignada y tomó dirección distinta a la de Paola. Una vez que ésta se reunió con sus amigos, quienes no creían lo que veían, los saludó con un gran abrazo a cada uno.

-¡Eirina! Creí que no saldrías de Kobe –le dijo a su mejor amigo sonriendo contenta

-Pues me les escapé

-¡Capitán! Qué alegría verte –dijo la muchacha, sonriéndole a Kojiro

-Créeme que es compartida y que valió la pena todas las horas de viaje –devolvió él

-Gracias por estar aquí...

-Hola –saludó tímidamente Ken saliendo de detrás de Matsuki, algo avergonzado por haber confundido a Paola por un momento con su ex novia Sora Okami

-Ken... –susurró ella incrédula, lanzándose luego a abrazarlo del cuello- ¡¡Viniste!

-No, sigue en Yokohama –bromeó Koike

-Je, pues sí –dijo el karate keeper algo inhibido de sentir tan cerca la calidez del cuerpo de la chica

-¿Conseguiste los rellenos? –se burló Naoko, al notar el "detalle" del vestido

-No –alegó su amiga diplomáticamente- Todo es mío, es un simple efecto visual

La charla siguió. Ken no podía evitar el ver de cuando en cuando de reojo a Paola: no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado en ese tiempo, o era que no se percató de eso hasta entonces. Un día Sora le había dicho que Paola jamás se le parecería, y de eso él aun estaba seguro, porque ella se veía ahora mucho mejor que la misma Sora a su edad.

-¿Me acompañas al tocador, Naoko? –le preguntó Paola, llevándose a su amiga

-Mujeres, ¿qué no pueden decirle baño y ya? –bufó Shimano

Una vez allí, Paola se percató de estar solas y aseguró la puerta.

-Naoko, hay problemas con esto que me aconsejaste comprar –le dijo Paola alarmada

-¿Con qué? –se intrigó su amiga

-¡Mira! ¡Parece que no llevara ropa interior! –le explicó, viendo la parte trasera del vestido en un espejo (jaja, para este comentario recordé uno similar de la película "De 13 a 30" o algo así era el título XD)

-Jajaja, ¡ay Paola! en ciertos aspectos tú nunca dejarás de ser una niña –rió Naoko- Ése es el punto

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, y deja ya de preocuparte de más, tu novio está como quiere y no lo puedes hacer esperar ¿o qué te tiene tan nerviosa?

-¿A mi? Nada –aseguró Paola, sonrojándose

-¿Segura? –insistió Naoko desconfiada

-Segura...ahora vámonos

Cuando salieron Naoko fue a bailar con su esposo. Kojiro invitó a la Wakabayashi también a la pista, y aunque no del todo convencida, ella accedió.

-Mira que eres tonto –murmuró Shimano indignado

-¿Me hablas a mi? –preguntó Ken

-A quién más. No ves a tu novia en tanto tiempo y finalmente cuando están juntos, dejas que baile con otro tipo

-No es "otro tipo", es mi mejor amigo (¿es acaso éste el preludio para el fic "Ella y yo" XD?)

-Pues sigue siendo otro tipo –aclaró Tadashi

Ken analizó todo por un instante, antes de decidirse y reclamar a Paola con él. Ya estando con ella la inhibición se le pasó de a poco, pero no fueron pocos los momentos que sintió mucho calor, cuando con o sin querer ahondaba en los detalles del cuerpo de la muchacha, que para nada eran ya siquiera los de una adolescente, sino los de una mujer hecha y derecha. La profundidad de su escote, las eminencias de sus caderas y su parte trasera...todo era muy llamativo, y más con ese vestido.

Cuando tomaron asiento en un intermedio del intenso baile, Paola y él nuevamente se sumieron en un mar de timidez.

-Ken... –murmuró ella

-Dime

-Este...ya me quiero ir, ¿vienes conmigo? –preguntó sonrojándose

-¿Tan temprano? Aun son las doce –replicó él viendo su reloj

-Je, me quiero ir como Cenicienta –bromeó ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, vamos –dijo al fin Ken, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la salida, pensando que no sería mala idea sugerirle el irse caminando para tener más tiempo a solas

Paola fue a despedirse de sus amigos y luego se fue con Ken, seguidos de las miradas curiosas-pícaras-divertidas de sus ex compañeros.

-Tsubaki, agárrame fuerte, que sé lo que planean y soy capaz de impedírselos –dijo Kazuki con ansiedad

-Déjalos madurar, tienen 19 y 17 años, ya no son unos niños –aconsejó Kojiro seriamente

-¡Pero por qué así! –exclamó Sorimachi melodramáticamente XD

Una vez fuera del salón Ken se dirigía hacia la salida del hotel, pero Paola lo detuvo.

-No tenemos por qué salir –le dijo mirándolo algo apenada

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó él intrigado

-Porque pedí una habitación en este hotel, pensando que me iría muy tarde –explicó desviando la mirada OoO

-Entonces voy a dejarte hasta allá –alegó Ken con ingenuidad

Subieron en el ascensor hasta el octavo piso. Una vez allí buscaron la habitación 825. Cuando llegaron Paola lo invitó a pasar.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le dijo, mientras él veía fingiendo interés aquél dormitorio que sólo constaba de una cama grande, mesitas de noche, espejo largo, clóset, televisión, minicomponente y mini bar (dígome yo ¿para qué explico todo eso y no voy a lo primordial? XD)

-No gracias –contestó Ken algo incómodo

Paola se sentó junto a él y nuevamente se quedaron callados.

-¿Música? –preguntó él, dirigiéndose al minicomponente, más acalorado de lo normal al haber rozado a Paola

-Sí, por qué no –contestó ella vagamente, parándose frente al espejo largo

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió el muchacho, acercándose a ella al notarla diferente, mientras una melodía se escuchaba en la habitación

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte, que te quiero amar_

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo, y dejar mi vida atrás_

_Quiero pertenecerte, ser algo en tu vida, que me puedas amar_

_Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía, renunciar a lo demás_

-¿No te gusto, cierto? –murmuró ella alicaída, desviando la mirada

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo él, sintiéndose culpable

-Quería que esta noche fuera muy especial –siguió Paola, mirándolo a los ojos- Quería demostrarte cuánto te amo...pero veo que no funcionó

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Ken, cuando ella se apartó de él

-Te extraño como no tienes idea –añadió la muchacha- Y tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia ti que no podría explicar

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? –murmuró el muchacho, acercándose nuevamente a ella, hasta sentir su cálida respiración cerca de sus labios

_En cada frase oculta de lo que tú digas en un beso hablará_

_Ya no me quedan dudas, sólo ven y escucha _

_Decidamos comenzar_

-Yo... –trató de decir Paola, sintiéndose atraída por la boca del muchacho

-No digas nada, sólo déjate llevar... –le susurró él al oído, entendiendo al fin las verdaderas intenciones de la chica, mientras la besaba apasionadamente en los labios

_Por besarte mi vida cambiaría en un segundo, tú_

_Serías mi equilibrio, mi destino_

_Bésame y sólo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente_

Ambos siguieron allí, de pie, besándose apasionadamente. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sintiendo de repente que las manos del muchacho se posaban en su cintura. De la boca, los labios de Ken se dirigieron al cuello de Paola, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía la boca entreabierta. Entonces las manos de Ken se fueron deslizando hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a la chica, que dio un respingo.

Ken se detuvo y la alejó de él.

-Lo siento, no quería... –trató de excusarse avergonzado

-No te apures –sonrió ella, tratando así de calmarlo- Sabía que no sería fácil, pero quiero hacerlo, de verdad...

-¿Estás segura?

-Ahá, quiero compartir mi primera vez contigo –confesó con cierta timidez

-No quiero lastimarte...

-Y sé que no lo harás, porque confío en ti –le dijo Paola con seguridad, siendo esta vez ella quien se acercó a besarlo

Cuando nuevamente Ken se halló besando el cuello de su novia, ella optó por quitarle despacio la corbata que él llevaba y desabotonarle lentamente la camisa.

_Un solo intento basta en este momento para poder saber_

_Si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio de lo que va a suceder_

_Conmigo no hay peligro, ven te necesito _

_La distancia no es motivo del olvido, aquí estoy yo contigo_

_Y para siempre yo estaré_

Paola comenzaba a sentir una nueva y extraña pero placentera sensación dentro de sí. Por su parte Ken disfrutaba el acariciar, rozar y besar cada centímetro cuadrado de esa cálida y suave piel, que había añorado por tanto tiempo, y que llegaba a su memoria en cada mujer que veía en su lejanía. Había esperado tanto para poder tener con él a Paola, así, solos, íntimamente, que le parecía que de pronto se despertaría de aquel sueño. Así que sueño o no, no se echaría para atrás.

Las manos del portero japonés recorrieron con delicadeza los brazos, cintura, cadera y muslos de la chica, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados. De repente subieron nuevamente a sus hombros, dejando caer los tirantes del vestido. Ken se detuvo por un momento, pero Paola continuó besándolo en los labios, mientras le quitaba el saco y la camisa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo o

-Je, ya sé a lo que se refería Naoko –susurró coqueta, deteniéndose un momento para contemplar a su novio

El muchacho le dedicó una media sonrisa de agradecimiento ante tal elogio y continuó besándola.

_Por besarte mi vida cambiaría en un segundo, tú_

_Serías mi equilibrio, mi destino_

_Bésame y sólo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente_

La melodía acabó, mientras el radiolocutor se despedía de la audiencia por lo avanzado de la noche, dejándolos sumidos en silencio.

Con cada roce de los dedos de Ken en la piel de Paola, ella sentía como toques eléctricos. Entonces sintió las manos del chico ascendiendo peligrosamente por sus muslos hasta detenerse en la parte más alta de ellos. La muchacha sintió entonces que debía decidirse, así que ella misma dejó que su vestido cayera al piso, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Ken se sorprendió y miró a la chica de arriba abajo: definitivamente estaba mejor que la escultural Sora.

Ken la echó delicadamente sobre la cama, para continuar besando sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros; mientras ella gemía suavemente. Él la miró y Paola, comprendiendo su pregunta silenciosa, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. De manera que el muchacho le acarició el pecho y desabrochó su brasier. Contempló sus delicados senos y con cierta pena se arriesgó a tocarlos, con el miedo de sentir el rechazo de Paola, pero el mismo no llegó, así que dirigió sus labios hacia ellos.

La joven le acariciaba la espalda, recorriendo luego su tórax y su abdomen, llegando finalmente a detenerse en su parte trasera. Notó entonces que ella llevaba menos ropa que él, así que deslizó sus manos por la cintura del japonés hacia la parte delantera, donde desabrochó su cinto y los botones de su pantalón, sorprendiendo a Ken. Ella le sonrió con picardía y él como respuesta la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Habiéndose despojado de sus pantalones, al fin quedaban en igualdad de condiciones (o sea, ¡qué es eso! cada cosa que pongo...XD).

Entonces Ken volvió al ataque, sus manos acariciaban cuidadosamente los senos y los muslos de Paola, hasta que se detuvieron en las pantaletas que aun traía, las cuales fue bajando lentamente, mientras el "ánimo" le subía más (¡qué pena! --U, gomen ne XD). Paola entonces se decidió a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la ropa que aun le quedaba a él, que no era más que la ropa interior, y quitársela; dándole por ese momento razón a su pervertida amiga Naoko, que en sus paseos solía estar observando los traseros de los transeúntes XD (me recuerda a algunas amigas mías XD)

Ambos gemían suavemente, mientras permanecían sólo besándose y acariciándose mutuamente.

-¿Segura que quieres continuar? –le susurró Ken al oído

-Ahá... –murmuró ella

El muchacho separó con suavidad las piernas de su novia. Paola ahogó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando por primera vez lo sintió dentro de ella. Tratando de calmarla, Ken la besó en los labios, sin dejar de acariciarle el cuerpo y sin dejar de entrar en ella lo más suavemente que podía. Del dolor inicial, ella comenzó a experimentar una cálida, placentera y renovante sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda; mientras él no dejaba de besarla toda. Poco a poco el asunto se puso más candente y más rápido, con gemidos de ambos y deseos de más. Hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax y se recostaron respirando agitadamente, bastante cansados.

-Fue maravilloso, gracias –murmuró Paola, dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Te amo –le dijo él, abrazándola con ternura

-Y yo a ti –devolvió ella, echándose encima de él, para empezar nuevamente...

Muchas horas más tarde Ken y Paola salían de la habitación de aquél hotel agarrados de la mano, y dándose de cuando en cuando un beso en los labios. Cuando de pronto se toparon con Kazuki y Tsubaki que salían de la habitación contigua en misma situación que ellos. Compartieron sonrisas de picardía y complicidad mezcladas con algo de vergüenza. Una vez que el ascensor se abrió los cuatro se dirigieron al piso de abajo y nuevamente cada pareja tomó rumbos distintos, abrazados cada uno a su respectiva compañía.

**OWARI (al fin!)**

-----------------------------------

¿Quién dijo que evolucionar en la escritura era fácil? -- ¡¡pues no es cierto! La de pena que me dio escribir esto, ya entendí tu punto Lily, cuando escribiste tu primer fic de este tipo. Pero algún día tenía que hacerlo ¿no? OoO No era necesario ¡pero ya está hecho!

La canción del "entretiempo" XD es "Por besarte" de Lu.


End file.
